Master Hellsing
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Integra debía enfrentarse a un enemigo más despiadado que los vampiros que la acechaban... La cocina. Fic Regalo para los Miembros de la "Mansión Hellsing"
**Master Hellsing.**

 _Esta es una parodia de una imagen que subieron a la "mansión Hellsing" y de la cual prometí hacer un fic._

La voz de la rubia ama de dos mortales vampiros resonaba impaciente en la enorme mansión antigua como era la casa Hellsing, a su lado un moribundo mayordomo apodado el "ángel de la muerte" se cubría la nariz para después sonarla sonoramente con un pañuelo.

—¡Tú no te puedes enfermar! No, hoy no —. La rubia de ojos azules fumaba y daba vueltas por la habitación desesperada, al ver a su fiel y sanguinario mayordomo, enfermo de un catarro común, ante ella estaban sus dos mascotas vampíricas, que solo observaban como Integra Hellsing se jalaba su largo cabello de la frustración.

— Discúlpeme, señorita Integra — dijo el mayordomo, que no podía ni ponerse de pie —. No fue mi intención, se que hoy es la cena de los miembros de la mesa redonda.

Integra lanzó el cigarrillo y lo piso furiosa con su pie izquierdo, Walter no tenía la culpa de haberse enfermado, era el cabrón destino que se burlaba en su cara, y ahora le demostraba una tarea mas cruel que matar gholums. "COCINAR".

— Esto no te pasaría, si dejaras de ser tan tacaña y contrataras mas personal de limpieza y cocina en la mansión, Integra— la voz barítona del Vampiro de cabellos negros resonó como regaño en la habitación, provocando que la pobre de Seras se pusiera a temblar, su maestro era el único ser capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas ante un Integra furiosa.

— ¡Cállate Alucard! Si tú no tomaras tanta sangre, podría contratar a más personal de limpieza, además toma en cuenta que este lugar es secreto, no cualquiera es de confianza—. Integra defendía su punto furiosa.

— Y ¿Por qué no contrata un buffet de comida a domicilio? — pregunto con voz dulce Seras, cuya sonrisa fue acallada con la fría mirada de su ama.

— Ya llame a todos los buffets de la ciudad, pero por ser fin de semana o están apartados, o no pueden ya que es muy presuroso —. Agregó prendiendo otros cigarrillo y fumándolo como una posesa.

Alucard se río de ella, provocando que Integra le disparara todo su pistola de plata.

— ¡Silenció, desgraciado! sabes mejor que nadie, que no tengo otra alternativa que entrar a ese horrible lugar— Dijo la Sir, mientras Alucard solo regeneraba su rostro, furiosa Integra salió a paso rápido de la habitación. El conde silbó al observar su reacción y haciéndole una seña con la mano a la otra rubia, ambos vampiros siguieron a paso lento a Integra.

— ¿Por qué a la señorita Integra le molesta cocinar? — preguntó con inocencia Seras, quien jamás había visto a su ama tan nerviosa por una simple labor domestica.

El vampiro sonrió como respuesta, así que la draculina se dio cuenta que Alucard tenía parte de la culpa de aquel trauma de la Sir.

— Digamos que hace tiempo, yo intente explicarle como cocinar y para ello la obligue a usar un traje muy particular— una sonrisa y un brillo lujurioso se pasaba por su mirada. Mientras recordaba como el entallado traje de cocinera le quedaba a una joven Integra Hellsing.

— ¡Maestro! ¿Cómo fue capaz de engañar a la Sir de esa manera?— regaño la Chica policía con una mueca de vergüenza en sus facciones.

Alucard iba a soltar una sonora carcajada en burla hacia Seras, pero recordó que ambos estaban escondidos entre las sombras, observando como la pobre de Integra, intentaba prender la estufa sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Va hacer que la mansión estalle! — Gritó la draculina corriendo a cerrar el gas que ya inundaba la habitación y abriendo las ventanas, dejo que la corriente de aire ventilara el lugar — Ama déjeme ayudarle, se un poco de cocina.

— Hacer sándwiches y sopas instantáneas no ayudara — la regaño el vampiro que al haber tomado la sangre de la chica, sabía sus recuerdos humanos.

— Bueno, ¿Entonces que sugieres? Vampiro — Integra estaba enojada, frustrada con verse impotente ante una situación tan absurda.

— Si aceptas ama, modelarme de nuevo ese traje, yo cocinare para usted y le ensañare los más exquisitos platillos Rumanos que usted no ha visto jamás—. Dijo cerrándole un ojo, a lo que Integra solo sacó su revólver y le dio en la frente al vampiro.

— Tal vez, lo mejor sea cancelar todo, ama —. dijo Seras meditando.

— ¡Estás loca!, la crema innata de Inglaterra vendrá a esta cena, y yo no puedo ofrecerle algo mas que un plato de cereal—.Integra estaba preocupada cubriéndose el rostro con pesar, cuando una ides fenomenal cruzó por su mente—. Alucard ¡Te ordeno que busques a una persona capaz de hacer mi cena!.

El vampiro trago seco, esto seria difícil, pero gracias a sus horas en televisión, sabia quien era la persona para semejante labor.

Gordon Ramsey salía de uno de sus costosos restaurantes, se sentía observado, pero estaba de buen humor, acaba de firmar contrato con una de las televisoras más importantes sobre un nuevo programa de cocina que tal vez lo llevaría a la fama fuera de Inglaterra, pero la zozobra de ser perseguido desde hace varias cuadras no lo dejaba tranquilo.

— ¿Quién es el maldito cabrón que me está siguiendo? — gritó rojo de la ira y preparado para golpear a quien decidiera asaltarlo o algo peor, pero no contaba con ver a una hermosa joven rubia de muy gratas proporciones sonriéndole.

— ¡Hola señor Gordon! ¿Podría ayudarnos?— preguntó la draculina con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quiénes jovencita?—. Pregunto Ramsey, quien solo la observaba sola en medio de la noche, en eso una mano enguantada le sujeto el hombro.

Integra y los miembros de la mesa redonda disfrutaban uno de los banquetes más cuantiosos que habían tenido en toda su vida, sobre la mesa había Filete Wellington, Rizoto, vieras asadas perfectamente, y un postre de pay de fresas maravilloso.

— ¡Muchas gracias, vampiro!— felicito la Sir al Nosferatu que estaba detrás de ella como una sombra fiel—. Por haber cumplido mis ordenes y traerme a ese hombre. Creo que necesitas liberarlo de su trance hipnótico.

— Siendo sincero, me da pena liberarlo, le tomaba cariño al sujeto, me estaba recordando a usted, rubio y dando órdenes por todos lados. — Se mofó el vampiro, ante una Integra muy ofendida por la comparación —. Solo que él, si sabe cocinar—.Ante ese comentario, Integra desenfundo por tercera vez su arma y termino esa excelente velada, a punta de disparos.

 _N.A. Espero les haya gustado yo soy fan de todo lo que el salga Gordon Ramsey (master chef, hells kitchen, kitchen nightmares, hoteles del infierno, etc) y aunando a la imagen que publico Lechuga loca en su pagina de facebook y en el grupo decidí hacer este fic._


End file.
